As digital satellite audio radio networks become more popular and the demand rises to display more information on the radio display, a faster more efficient way of transmitting channel information feedback to the network user on request becomes increasingly important. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method that allows the radio display module to quickly transfer and display radio channel information upon the network user's request when selecting a radio station or channel. Additionally, it would be desirable to allow this communication protocol and algorithm the flexibility to use different radio head unit display types such as: 7-segment display, re-configurable VFD display, and fully reconfigurable VFD display. Moreover, it would be desirable for the proposed communication protocol and algorithm to contribute to overall system flexibility which allows the ability to seamlessly integrate a satellite digital audio radio (SDAR) module within the radio display module in the future for potential saving in cost, communication bandwidth, and system memory allocation.